Black Mountain Radio
A "Black Mountain Radio" é uma estação de rádio encontrada a sul da ''Wastelands, como o nome diz, na 'Black Mountain' mais precisamente. Durante os acontecimentos de 'Fallout New Vegas' o jogador (''Courier) possui uma missão envolvendo a rádio, referida como "Crazy, Crazy, Crazy..." Ao se aproximar o Courier é informado por Neil um Super Mutant pacífico que "Black Mountain" haveria sido invádida por Super Mutants liderados por ''Thabita'' e que ele se encontra no lugar de vigia pois se queria afastar de "problemas", logo ele aconselha o jogador a se afastar do lugar, pois Thabita ordenou que matassem todos os humanos. Com um "Speech" de 50 o jogador pode convencer Neil a ajudar-lo a deter-la encontrando mais acima na montanha. O Courier acaba por o encontrar após ter enfrentado vários Super Mutants'' e ''Nightkins, numas ruinas onde encontra: -Caixa com "Lock Pick" de 25 - 350 caps -Caixa com "Lock Pick" de 50 - 400 caps - Rádio com "Speech" de 75 - Pode convencer Thabita que os mutantes estão a fazer uma revolução contra ela, caso falhe ou escolha a opção que lhe diz ser um fã ela enviará reforços. Ao conversar com Neil ele conta o seu plano de chamar reforços para onde o local para que ele passe indetetado por eles e chegue ao topo de "Black Mountain", caso contrário será obrigado a lutar com eles. No topo pode: -'Libertar ''Raul, o ''Ghoul'' trancado no '''P''rison Building'' que requer "Science" de 100 para libertar e que se tornará um companion. Caso faça o seguinte em primeiro Thabita seguida por 2 Nightkins irá atacá-lo à saida dizendo -"No! I won't let you have my Raul!", matar-la completará a missão. -'Reparar ''Rhonda, o ''Mister Handy''' companion'' de Thabita que se encontrava no Storage Shed avariado requerendo "Science" de 60 e segundo ele não falava com ela por 6 anos, 52 dias, 40 minutos e 13 segundos, ao sair do edíficio Thabita aborda o Courier e demonstra a sua felicidade após ver Rhonda ''agradecendo e oferecendo a sua chave que servirão para recolher alguns itens e então os dois seguem caminho "tornando-se em lendas de histórias para crianças" segundo a narrativa no fim do jogo, e assim completando a missão pacificamente. Lembrando que Rhonda ''deve ser reparado 3 dias do jogo após ser encontrado ou irá desaparecer não voltando. -'Matar ''Thabita, a ''Nightkin que usa o rádio para dar ordens ao seu ecército, encontra-se na '''Broadcast Building ''no segundo andar, que para acessar requer a chave que se encontra debaixo das escadas que levam de um piso a outro.Dentro estará ela e será hostil para o jogador deixando-nos com a única opção de a matar, completando a missão. O jogador também encontrá as suas chaves e uma nota chamada "Repair Note #3" onde se descobre que Thabita se zangou com ''Rhonda ''e lhe atirou com um objeto explicando o porquê de o encontrar-mos avariado. de:Black Mountain Radio en:Black Mountain Radio pl:Radio Czarna Góra ru:Радио горы Блэк zh:黑山電台 Categoria:Fallout: New Vegas